Family Guy Meets American Dad
by specialman
Summary: Stan Goes to Quahog in search of Terrorists and meets Peter. Together can they stop the terrorists? And who is the leader of the S.G.T.G.?.Script form. Please Reveiw.
1. When Stan met Peter

Family Guy meets American Dad!

**(Stan has recieved information that a terrorist group is having a meeting in Quahog and he goes there to stop it)**

**(Stan is at the Drunken Clam)**

**Stan:Ah-ha. a bar. A place where terrorists can turn proud drunk Americans into the most deadly threat to America. Terrorists.**

**(stan sees Peter and friends sitting. He walks over to them)**

**stan:Hello fine American citizen.**

**Peter:are you coming on to me?**

**Stan:No! i was just wondering if you've seen anything that might be related to terrorism?**

**Peter:nothing out of the usual.But, I guess i can help you look. By the way what's your name?**

**Stan:Stan. Stan Smith.**

**Peter:I'm Peter Griffin. Let me introduce you to the guys. This is Joe, Cleveland, and...**

**Stan:Is that.. is that Quagmire?**

**Peter:Umm... yeah. How did youknow that.**

**Quagmire:Yeah Have you been spying on me? Because if your gay I don't swing that way.**

**Stan:NO NO nothing like that. I'm in the C.I.A. and he has a big profile. HE's been arrested more than 300 times for Sex crimes.**

**Quagmire: 351**

**Stan:Oh sorry.**

**Peter:So anyway what do you know about these terrorists?**

**Stan:All I know is that the group is called the S.G.T.G. and that their leader is a mastermind.**

**peter:Why don't you come to my house for dinner to see if the family knows anything about it.**

**Stan:Okay**

**(the Group leaves for peter's house)**

**End... Of part one. Stay tuned for the rest.**


	2. At the House

Family Guy Meets American Dad p.2

( The group returns to Peter's house. The rest of the group leaves because they have plans. Chris and Brian are watching T.V.)

Peter:Well this is my house and this is my house. And this is Chris and Brian.

Chris and Brian:Hi.

Stan:Hello I'm Stan Smith, C.I.A.

Brian: Ooooh! Do you go on adventures and Missions like on T.V.!

Stan:Well yeah we do that sometimes

Brian: So your one of the guys that protect George Bush when he slacks off or shows he doesn't care about the citizens.

Stan:That's not true.

Brian: Oh yeah. Where was he when hurricane Katrina hit?

Stan:If I told you that I'd have to KILL you. HA! HA! Just kidding...,but seriously.

(cuts to George Bush in the bath tub.Secret Service guy walks in.)

SS:Mr.Presedent you have to help the of New Orleans citizens.

GB:go Away i'm playing ducky right now.

(he sqeaks it)

GB:Ya.. you heard me go away!

SS:Sir have you been drinking again.

GB:Maybe.

(back at peters house)

Brian:Peter can I talk to your in the kitchen alone.

Peter:Sure

(they go in the kitchen)

Brian:Can you believe this guy, he might be even dumber than you. He thinks the government is always right.

Peter:I know isn't great. finally a person I can relate to. And about the government thing come on, on of my friends is a super pervert, and ones crippled.

Brian:Peter there is nothing wrong with being crippled, but I guess you are right about Quagmire. I'd just keep an eye on him.

Peter:Fine but your over reacting

(Peter and Brian go back in the living room)


	3. Stewie has a plan?

Family Guy meets American Dad p.3

Stewie has a plan?

(Stewie and Lois are visiting mr. and Mrs. Peutersmit)

Mr.P:So Lois hows that stupid big oaf of yours?

Lois:If you mean Peter he's fine. Although he is still recovering from that karate tournament he was in.

(Peter and Brian are at a karate tournament. Peter is entered in it)

Brian:Are you sure you can do this?

Peter:Of course I eat Kun-fu all the time.

Brain:Peter I think your thinking of Chow mein not kun-fu.

Peter:Uh-oh

(a karate guy comes and starts beating up Peter)

Peter:Oh god! Oh god!

(back at the house)

Mrs.P:So anyway since you here would like to make cookies with me?

Lois:THat would be fun wouldn"t it stewie

Stewie:What the deuce do I look like a slave!

(Stewie is whisphering to himself)

Stewie:Hmm. I think it's about time I but my world domination plan into action.

(Stewie slaps Lois and runs away)

Lois: Stewie! How dare you get back here right now!

Stewie:Burn in hell woman!

( Stewie finds a Bush outside and hides behind it. He then takes out a walky talky.)

Stewie:Its time. The plan starts now. Are you ready

Walky Talky: Cluck Cluck.

Stewie: Excellent. We do it as planned.

Walky talky: Cluck cluck clu cluck cluck cluck?

Stewie: If anyone gets in your way eliminate them.

Walky talky:Cluck

Stewie:Good now go.

(Stewie puts away the walky talky away and runs off)

What is Stewies plan? Who is the mysterious person talking in the walky talky? It will all explain itself in the next few chapters so stay tuned.


	4. The Terrorists Strike

The terrorists strike!

(Peter and Brian return to the living room. Chris and Stan are watching the army reserve commercial)

T.V.:Join the army reserve. Strength for now strength for later.

Stan:Now that's a great commercial isn't it son.

Chris: Sure is Mr.Smith

( the tv goes to a news flash. tom tucker is talking)

Tom Tucker: News flash citizens of Quahog! Terrorists have come and are attacking the U.S. citizens.

Diane:It's a good thing we're in Detriot right now.

Tom Tucker:Actually I'd rather be in Quahog. But, anyway for everyone in Quahog I'd just like to say solong suckers.

(Diane starts to star at Tom)

Tom Tucker:What I'm not going to sugar coat it

(He stars at the camera)

Tom Tucker: Your all going to die.

(they turn the T.V. off. Joe, Cleveland, and Quagmire)

Joe: Peter if Stan is going to stop the terrorists we're in

Cleveland: Yeah

Quagmire:Dido

Stan:Okay follow me.

( Stan leads them to his car where there are about 100 guns)

Quagmire:actually Peter I'm having second thoughts of this

Peter:Come on Quagmire if terrorists take over then... then

(peter thinks)

Peter:then you can't have anymore sex.

(Quagmire's eyes go wide open. he takes a machine gun and loads it)

Quagmire: Lets do this.

(the gang rides to a place where terrorists are attacking. Joe,Cleveland, and especially Quagmire start attacking the terrorists. when the first terrorist is down Peter and Stan interrogate him)

Stan:Where is your headquarters?

(he punches the terrorist)

Terrorist:Ice cream factory.

(Stan punches him again.)

Peter: Stan stop he already told us.

Stan:I know I just like doing that.

(They are about to go when a hooded figure steps forward.)

Hooded f:Cluck cluck.

Stan:Yes we are or are you going to stop us?

(He takes off the hood and it's who else but the chicken that always fights with peter.)

Peter:YOU!

chicken:CLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKK!

(stans about to attack when peter stops him.)

Peter: No you get to the ice cream factory. He's mine.

Stan:Right

(stan leaves for the factory)

It was the chicken. but who is the leader and what does S.G.T.G. stand for? find out soon.


	5. Fight of the century

Fight of the Century

(stan makes his way to the factory and goes inside. Stan is talking to himself)

Stan:Alright this is what you train for.

(Satn goes into a huge room with high tech computers and someone sitting in a chair facing them. cannot see the person. Stan takes his gun out and points it at the chair)

Stan:Freeze! your under arrrest in the name of America!

(Chair turns around and it's Stewie!)

Stewie: Really?(mockingly)

Stan:What? your just a baby. I can't hurt a baby.

Stewie: Good it'll make it that much easier to kill you.

(Runs forward, jumps, and kicks the gun out of stan's hand. stan falls to the ground)

Stewie: I must admit i didn't think anyone would get this far. so I congradulate and welcome you to the Stewie Griffin Terrorist Group Headquarters.

Stan:S.G.T.G!

Stewie:Exactly

(picks up stewie and throws him.)

Stan: I guess your the leader since your here. so i'm going to beat you no matter what.

Stewie: Bring it on!

(stwie jumps at stan and punches him. stan blocks and hits him. They both do a series of punches, kicks, and blocks and then jump away from each other.)

Stewie:lets see if you can handle this.

( stewie takes out a sword and runs toward stan. Stan takes out a sword and blocks stewies attack. They now are attacking each other with swords and no one seems to be losing.)

stan:Your not going to win!

(Stewie jumps and hits stans sword. he then jumps on the swords and kicks stan in the face. afterward stan gets five clean punches at Stewie.Stewie falls to the ground.)

Stewie: your better than I thought.

(Stewie jumps then kicks and punches stan like a madman until stanfinally goes down for the count.)

Stan:How could I lose.

Stewie: I've watched alot of tapes about war and fighting.

(Stewie is watching looney tones.)

Stewie: Thats right bunny throw the dynamite you coyote if you don't kill that roadrunner soon I'll do it myself!

(back at the factory)

Stewie:Don't worry i'm not gong to kill you. Your a worthy advisary and I hope to meet again. I'm going to change you're memory so that you think you beat me but when the time comes I will strike again.

(Stewie zaps Stan with a ray and he passes out stewie runs away)

(A few minutes later stan wakes up and leaves the factory. When he gets outside he sees broken glass everywhere. A train and plane are crashed in the street. chicken is under the plane.)

Stan:peter what happened?

Peter:If I told you,you wouldn't beleive me. so were's the terrorist?

Stan:dead. so we're done here.

Peter:Sweet.

Stan:If you ever need me again just call the C.I.A.

Peter:Okay

(they both go home. as they leave the chickens arm starts to move.

So what did you think? Read and Review. Also I helped right "Michael Jackson Comes to Quahog" so if you reviewed that my friend and I would appreciate it.


End file.
